


The Blakes

by coeurastronaute



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon, Clarke as a Blake, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeurastronaute/pseuds/coeurastronaute
Summary: You should do a Clexa one (three) shot where Clarke is a Blake and how Bellamy would react to their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh God, no!” Bellamy wished he could have covered his eyes, but his muscles went rigid at the sight of it.

“Fuck,” Clarke pulled up the sheets around her chest. Lexa froze, fingers stuck and eyes growing at the precarious situation unfolding in Clarke’s tent.

“With her?” her brother cocked his head, brow growing heavy and violent as his face balked and looked at her as if her were in a perplexed state of pain and anguish. “Her!” his voice grew. “What the hell, Clarke?”

“Bellamy, wait,” Clarke tried. He dropped his hand and left just as quickly, disdain and hate on his face, hidden just beneath that a certain wounded betrayal. “Wait, Bellamy!” Clarke called, bringing the sheet with her, nearly stumbling as she fell off of Lexa.

“Ouch!” the Commander felt her wrist get wretched as Clarke dismounted.

“I’m sorry,” Clarke tossed over her shoulder. “Bellamy!” she turned back towards the door. “Fuck,” she grunted, looking for her clothes.

“He’ll be alright,” Lexa offered, propping herself up in Clarke’s bed, watching her scurry.

“No. He won’t,” she sighed, looking at Lexa as she calmed for just a moment, before slipping her shirt over her head.

“I am that terrible?”

“You know it’s not that.”

“You have forgiven me.”

“Orgasms help.”

“Well he is out of luck there. Does he like weapons?”

“I’m sorry,” Clarke hurried, giving the girl in her bed one last look.

Lexa was uncertain of it, if it was a goodbye or an apology for what happened. Either way, she felt grossly unprepared for it when she watched the door close, and she was left alone in the quiet.

Clarke recognized the bulky frame, shoulders stalking through the crowd, walking with purpose, pushing through, trying to escape not just the scene, but the thoughts that kept attacking his head. She sprinted in his wake, trying to stop him, to talk to him, still pulling her jacket on, her boots flopping and untied.

“Bellamy, wait!” she called, tugging on his elbow when she got close enough.

“Her!” he turned, flinging her hand from his elbow. “I don’t know what to do anymore. Between Octavia and you, just flinging yourselves at the first grounder you meet.”

“That’s unfair,” Clarke interrupted.

“Is it? And her? The worst one. She left us! She left us there to die!”

“You know she had reasons.”

“It’s supposed to be us! All three of us. And you tow can’t seem to stop sleeping with inappropriate people.”

“I like her, Bellamy.”

“Great. That’s great!”

“Don’t make me choose, Bell,” Clarke lowered her head.

“Why? Because you’ll choose her? This grounder?” he barked.

“Because I’ll choose you, and I’ll hate you for it.” The words came quietly, came soft and calm and sure. She let them settle down in the room like a snowfall in the night. Clarke met Bellamy’s eyes, jaw set and shoulders tight. As soon as the words rang quiet, she pushed past him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Clarke,” Lexa nodded as she walked through the crowd upon her return to Arkadia. 

“Commander,” the blonde returned it before continuing on her way through the gate. 

Neither face broke. Neither acknowledge anything other than the fact that they knew each other and were keeping up the niceties that went with the particular politics of the situation. Clarke looked away quicker than she would have liked. She looked away after only catching the most fleeting sight of green eyes and familiar lips. But Lexa, she watched. She drank in Clarke’s face like a man without water for weeks.

Even when she didn’t like it, Lexa understood Clarke’s decision, she could understand the tenants of family and duty. And because she was over the moon and head over heels and utterly infatuated with her, Lexa did not push, nor did she plead and beg. She simply watched and ached and nodded to Clarke when all she wanted to do was kiss her until the sky fell apart.

Clarke tried hard to be out of camp by the time the Commander was due in, and yet she lingered, for just this moment, for this passing, for this acknowledgement and sighting. It was all she had anymore. By the time she made it to the gate, she turned around just long enough to catch Lexa’s eyes and smile a sad smile she meant to say something along the lines of ‘I’m sorry,’ though it came across as ‘fight.’

For three visits, Clarke kept her distance. She watched from afar. She ignored her brother and kept it all hidden, deep, deep down, because that was what she was supposed to do. Family superseded it all, and she knew it.

With a final look back over her shoulder, Clarke smiled once more at Lexa before meeting up with her family.

“Lexa is back,” Octavia observed as the siblings all trekked through the forest. Her older sister and brother didn’t answer, but simply continued to move. “Nice to see the Commander, wouldn’t you say, Clarke?”

“She’s done a lot of work to help us become the thirteenth clan,” Clarke nodded. 

Their brother simply grunted. Clarke furrowed her brow and felt her lips tighten. Octavia watched the two of them, amused at their looks, adjusting the bag on her shoulder as they continued.

* * *

For as long as she could, Clarke buzzed around camp. She shunned any offers to go grab a drink or a meal. She avoided her brother, and she waited. She would never admit to anyone, let alone herself, that she was waiting, but she was waiting.

“Are you busy, Clarke?” Lexa’s voice made her jump. “Or perhaps waiting for someone?”

“What? Yeah. Yes I am,” she stuttered, wondering how she missed the entrance. She looked down quickly at the pack she was resituating. The same one she’d resituated nearly a dozen times already, careful unpacking and putting all the medical supplies back in the same spots. “I’m busy, I mean. Not waiting for anyone. I’ve been… busy. I’m busy.”

“You look well.”

“So do you.” Clarke held Lexa’s gaze. She licked her lips and cleared her throat, blushing slightly. “Are you though? Well, I mean?”

“Of course,” Lexa smiled, small and strained. No one else would notice it. No one else knew. Clarke knew. And she wanted to ask, to push, to go on a walk, away from the walls and the eyes of the camp, and talk to the Commander. 

From the other side of the camp, the clanging of metal and training interrupted the quiet moment, pulling them from telepathically trying to scream at each other that they were missed, that not a second went by when the other didn’t think of them. With another blush that burned up her neck and throat, Clarke looked away. 

“I should finish.” 

“Of course.” 

“Goodbye, Lexa.” 

“Goodbye, Clarke.”

* * *

The trip to the capital had been important and long over due. Still, Clarke wished nothing more than to be back at camp, to have been able to stay back with Octavia.

It wasn’t that she didn’t trust herself. It wasn’t that she was worried or thought herself incapable. It was just that her eyes wouldn’t leave Lexa’s face. It was just that she could hear a tenseness in the Commander’s syllables and she wanted to ask her why. And she wanted to touch her shoulder blade. And all the while she was to be politicking and representing her clan, and yet she could feel her eyes rest on Lexa’s face too much.

Though he remained stoic, Bellamy watched the room. He felt heavy thoughts and he felt how important the trip was, yet was distracted.

In the throne room, Clarke bowed, though kept the Commander’s eyes. She tried to make herself look elsewhere, but their glances lingered and bordered on downright ignoring everyone else in the crowded room. 

From his spot, from his hovering, Bellamy simply watched. Though he could not understand it, he saw severity melt from the Commander’s face when she looked at his sister. He saw inklings of humanity. 

For the life of him, he could not understand what bound them together, nor could he comprehend how his sister overcame the same hate he felt in his very core towards the leader. And even though he couldn’t fathom that, he could understand his sister’s happiness. But he was doing it for her own good.

* * *

“When will you stop hating me?” Bellamy asked, rubbing the rag over his weapon. He picked it up and continued to take it apart. 

“I don’t hate you,” Clarke sighed. 

“You’ve been quiet since we got back.” 

“Nope, just… busy.” 

“She’s going to hurt you. She’s already hurt you,” Bellamy reminded his sister as he began brushing out the nooks and crannies of the gun. He chanced a look only to see Clarke’s shoulders bristle and jaw clench. 

“You’re right,” Clarke tossed her pen down on the table and stood. “I do hate you.”

* * *

There came a point at which Lexa felt the butterflies in her stomach become electric. When she passed over the river and was close to the walls, it all became a reality. She dreaded it, now. The pain was a constant throb that seemed to gnaw on her bones. When she saw the blonde appear in the crowd, when she met her eyes, when she was forced to bite her tongue and simply smile because that was Clarke’s wishes, it was hard work.

With a heavy sigh, Lexa dismounted in the walls of the camp, ready for another week of torturous negotiations and lingering glances. 

“Commander,” Kane greeted her, clasping her forearm and grinning wide and happy. “It is great to see you.” 

“You are looking well, Chancellor.” 

“It was an easy trip, I take it?” 

“Good weather and easy travelling,” she assured him. She smiled slightly as he moved toward Indra, giving her a warm greeting as well. “Ambassador,” Lexa bowed as Clarke approached. 

“Heda,” Clarke eyed her and took a deep breath. When Lexa righted herself and held up her hand, Clarke looked at it before looking at Lexa’s lips. She clasped the leader’s armour and pulled her close, kissing her in welcome. 

Taken by surprise, Lexa took a minute to relax, to allow herself to enjoy it, but it felt like she could breathe and so she finally, reluctantly closed her eyes and let it take over the moment. 

“You… You seem well,” Lexa stuttered as Clarke pulled away. 

“I am happy to see you,” Clarke nodded, dropping her hold and retreating a step back. “Welcome, Heda.” 

As quickly as she appeared, Clarke turned on her heel and Lexa watched her disappear into the crowd, left bewildered and oddly exposed. She could feel Indra’s eyes. 

With her spine stiffening, and after clearing her throat, Lexa nodded towards the rest of the receiving party.

* * *

“What are you doing?” Bellamy growled as Clarke scurried through the small room she shared with her sister. 

It was high time Lincoln moved in, officially. It was high time for a change. 

“The world is different than it was when we landed,” Clarke explained, shoving more things deep into her backpack. 

“It’s still us, and it’s still them,” he promised. “The sooner you two realize it, the better.” 

“There’s only an us. What else does she have to do?” Clarke asked, frustrated and exhausted with pretense. Her hands fell in defeat and her voice lingered with sadness. “She took in our clan, she’s done nothing but respect my wishes, and it will never be good enough.” 

“She’ll slit your throat as soon as the gains are realized.” 

“I hope you outgrow this hate,” the blond finally decided, sipping the bag and shouldering it. 

“You can’t just leave–”

“I can. Lexa sent guards. I’ll head for Polis shortly.” 

“So you’re just leaving? To be with her?” 

“I’m leaving to be happy, to learn what that could even feel like. I’m leaving to be alive.”

“You can’t.” 

“Be good, huh?” she smiled sadly and left quickly until her brother was left brooding in the empty room.


	3. Chapter 3

The winter that came was long and unforgiving. For Clarke, it was an apt metaphor for the cold war that existed with her brother; neither flinching, neither blinking, neither backing down or making any moves at all. Instead, the winter just stayed, refused to thaw, and the siblings continued much the same.

It wasn’t that it was the worst winter Clarke could remember. She did love her new life, she did love the chill and the tower and the city. It was just that in the deepest, darkest parts of night, she would remember the stalemate and let it weigh on her shoulders and brow a little too much.

But she was happy, and did not regret her decision. She got a Commander in her bed every night, and she got to experience the culture of the city, of Lexa’s people. Of her own people. To make it sweeter, she became the example to the world of the Sky People, and as the ambassador, she took her duty very seriously. She took her life very seriously.

How could she not? She had Lexa who liked to watch her sketch, and she had days spent helping in the clinic, and exploring the surrounding area, and playing in the snow with kids, and rubbing down horses, and learning the laws and customs. It was serious work to enjoy her life so much, and Clarke was eager for it all, for a future that seemed possible.

As soon as the first sign of spring though, Octavia made the trek to Polis. Snow still on the ground, but the sun out and beaming, the air not as bitter, she left her home and started out to reconnect, to make contact, to check on her sister. Caught in the middle of the sibling nuclear winter, she’d tried her hand on her brother for the entire season. It was time for a new tactic, she decided.

The city was different than the last time she arrived, more alive, more hopeful, less intrusive and violent, or perhaps she was just growing used to the ground. Octavia didn’t think of the question too much as she dismounted and made her way down the streets in search of the other Blake.

Just as Octavia separated from her group, she followed a streak of blonde in the crowd. Just as she saw her sister, ready to call out, she watched her greet the Commander. She watched Clarke smile and she watched Lexa melt at the sight of her despite the guard around her.

For just a moment, she watched them, and she understood why Clarke had to leave, why she fought for it. Clarke kissed the Commander chastely and walked with her through the town. Octavia decided to double back to her group, disinterested in disturbing the pair.

It took almost half of the day for her to run into her sister, but Octavia took her time, hoping to learn the city, to hear about her secondhand.

Lexa quickly dismissed herself with a small nod to Octavia before letting her hand linger on Clarke’s back as her tiny goodbye. It was quiet and it was theirs.

“So that’s still a thing,” Octavia observed as soon as Lexa was gone. She just earned another hug from her sister.

“I didn’t expect you to come so soon.”

“Had to stretch my legs. I got a little restless around camp.”

“You look good, kid,” Clarke observed, patting her sister’s cheek and looking at the tone of her shoulders, at the set of her jaw, at the meat on her bones, at the mirth in her eyes.

They walked through the town, through the bustling streets as Clarke showed her sister some of her favorite things, while her sister told her about their home and the winter, the advancements and the ideas that they had.

It was a good afternoon, and a good surprise, and Clarke was absolutely taken and over the moon with her sister appearing.

“You should come back, for a visit,” Octavia ventured. Her sister sighed and shook her head, linking their arms. “I mean it. This is stupid.”

“You know I can’t do that.”

“Bell’s an idiot. He barely tolerates Linc–”

“I can’t do it,” Clarke shook her head with a sigh. “I’m happy. I found happy here. And if I can forgive and trust Lexa. I don’t know why he can’t. We’re her people now. It was different before.”

“You’re both idiots.”

“But you love us,” she smiled.

“Sometimes,” Octavia relented.

“How long are you staying?”

“I was hoping for a little, if that’s alright. If your girlfriend won’t mind.”

“I think she can be persuaded,” Clarke promised.

* * *

An entire year separated them, and yet when Clarke saw her brother, she couldn’t bring herself to welcome him. Instead, just a dull pang throbbed in her heart, the pain of loss, the pain of regret. She did not move, but nodded solemnly, as if he was a stranger that she didn’t recognize as he passed into the gates of Polis.

To his credit, Bellamy didn’t flinch at the determined demeanour his sister exhibited. He just nodded to himself and his nostrils flared under the effort, but still, he remained stoic with the guard.

Lexa watched the indifference happen to mask the anger and hurt on the siblings faces. She had to play her cards right in the situation, because the night before, she learned that an angry and wounded Clarke was a dangerous entity indeed.

So in the greeting hall, she shook Bellamy’s hand and welcomed the Sky People on their visit to their first festival week, and she tried to avoid Clarke’s eyes as much as possible, because they were traps.

With a nod, she dismissed the festivities and collapsed on her throne, already exhausted.

* * *

“The nerve!” Clarke balked as she paced through the bedroom, her hand knitted to her scalp as she tugged at it in anger.

Lexa swallowed her words and leaned forward so her elbows were balanced on her knees and she steepled her hands in front of her chin, eyes following like a cat stalking prey, though unsure of how to do anything.

“He knew I’d be here, and he just shows up and ignores me!”

“You ignored him as well,” Lexa reminded her, though she earned a glare and sat back slightly. “Why are you mad?”

“Because my brother is here and he’s a jerk.”

“You love him. You’re all each other has in this world.”

“I have you!” Clarke bellowed, tossing her hands around. “I have Octavia. I have Raven. I have… I have my people! I have my duty. I have my future.”

“You, Octavia, and Bellamy. You’re the Blakes. You’re all one unit.”

“We haven’t been a unit since before we crashed. We just… we just… we couldn’t. We all had to do things.”

Helpless and lost, Clarke looked to Lexa for answers that didn’t exist. She couldn’t understand what it meant to be disowned, to be cast out, to be forgotten and ignored and betrayed by the only person who was supposed to be there unconditionally. And so Clarke sat on the couch beside her and covered her mouth with her hand to keep in the cries, to keep in the anger. Lexa didn’t deserve it all.

“I had a brother,” Lexa whispered, looking at the fire because she was being honest, and Clarke’s eyes had a way of disarming her further, when she needed all of her wits. “A little brother. He was about eight when I was chosen for the Conclave. I remember him standing there when I left. He used to follow me all hours of the day. He was my shadow.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“I don’t talk about him. It’s hard. The dead are gone.”

“Oh.”

“When the Ice Nation attacked my home, the scouts said he stood in front of our home and he fought, all of ten and probably too much because of me constantly telling him to be brave. There is not one day that I don’t stop for a moment and wish that I could change places with him, or that I could have been there, or that for just a moment, I could see him again.”

“You can’t guilt me into seeing my brother, or forgiving him.”

“I’m not,” Lexa smiled sadly. “I’m just telling you a story.”

With a small sigh, she stood, pushed Clarke’s hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead before crawling into bed.

It took the fire almost dying before she felt the other side dip and the other warm body slip closer to her. Arms moved around her waist, lips moved to her shoulder, a nose slid along her neck and Lexa smiled into her arm in a half-asleep state.

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re allowed to be angry, Clarke.”

“I want to hear more about your brother.”

“Someday.”

“Will you be my family and I can be yours?” Clarke whispered, holding onto Lexa a little tighter. “And can we never fight, and can we always be there, through thick and thin?”

“Yeah,” Lexa murmured, pushing back into Clarke’s chest. “We can do that.”

* * *

The day before he was due back to Arcadia, Bellamy made a point of lingering in places he assumed his sister would be. He didn’t mean to, but it just happened. Perhaps it was Octavia giving him glares and constantly screaming at him for being an idiot, perhaps it was just the natural pull of the universe that connected a family. Regardless, he found himself pacing halls, attempting to look as if he wasn’t particularly looking for anything.

Once out in the courtyard after a failed attempt to make it up the lift, he walked a few blocks, hoping to calm himself, to figure out what to say, because as longa s it’d been, and despite his need to keep her safe, he still had no words to rectify their situation. How could he? He was given one job from his parents.

From across the street as he picked up an apple from a vendor, he caught sight of his sister. He watched her smile and he watched her watch the Commander as she played with the little ones. He couldn’t remember her being so happy; he couldn’t remember he being so normal and carefree, especially after it all, after the Mountain.

“The Sky Princess, she likes these,” the vendor pushed some berries toward him. “You, from the sky, must like these.”

“Thank you,” he muttered, carefully taking a handful. He smiled politely despite the bitter taste, nodding his graciousness to the woman. “The Commander, she comes here often?”

“She didn’t use to, but now, they walk the town every day, seeing the people. It’s nice, to feel normal again.”

“The Sky Princess, she’s happy, isn’t she?”

“Wanheda earns the fear and reverence of her title, though we all love her like our own now.”

“Thank you for these,” he nodded again, carefully handing her a few odds and ends from his pockets to show his gratitude.

With another look, he watched his sister, and he let her live there, without interrupting.

* * *

For a long while, as the trading group prepared to pack and leave at the main gates, Clarke paced the halls of the tower, disinterested in anything and everything, her mind distracted by the idea of her brother, and perhaps never seeing him again.

She was not used to fighting with him, and she hadn’t for most of her life. But they adapted to the ground differently, and she couldn’t fault him for it. But the idea of approaching him, of him potentially disowning her, again, of him ignoring her plea, that was too much.

But she had to know.

The title went to her head, and in moments of weakness, Wanheda took her strength from the imaginary honor bestowed upon her.

Lexa oversaw the departure of the group with her generals and ambassadors, shaking hands with the Sky People, promising visits and gratefully accepting their thanks and promises of peace.

When she saw Clarke approach, she wavered and smiled to herself.

“I need to talk to you,” Wanheda demanded of the guard with shaggy hair, who still eclipsed her by a good foot. His features more defined his brow heavier, he looked older, he looked like he had lived on the ground.

“Ow, hey, stop,” he complained, pushing at the tight grip on his arm.

“You can’t hate me forever. I love you, and you’re my blood, but this is ridiculous. So what if–”

“I’m happy for you,” he interrupted, quiet and calm.

“Lexa did what she did. She did it for– Hold on. What?”

“You found some peace. You found some goodness, and I’m happy for you,” Bellamy mumbled. “I don’t get it. I’m not sure about it. But I just… You’re my sister. If you think it’s what you need, then I support it. I don’t have to like it to–”

Arms went around his neck and hugged him tightly, strangling words.

From the side, pretending to pay attention to some leader who stood before her and spoke of an idea regarding something or other, Lexa snuck glances at the siblings, feeling slightly relieved. It might not have been completely, or enough, but it was a start, and it meant that she didn’t have to look at Clarke any differently.

After a few minutes, when the final call went out for everyone to load up, the siblings separated from their talking with a final hug, both wearing small, tentative smiles.

She nodded to Clarke who smiled back at her.

“I swear to everything, if you hurt her or make her do anything like that… like… if you ever…” the brother stood close to Lexa as he shook her hand. “Give me a reason. Just give me a reason.”

“I’m glad you approve,” she smiled cockily, earning a slight growl.

“We’ll see about that.”

“Nothing, myself included, will ever harm your sister,” Lexa promised solemnly. “On my life.”

“It is on your life.”

“We shall see you soon, I’m sure.”

With nothing left to threaten her with, Bellamy nodded, looking over her face and wanting to hate her more than anything, though finding it impossible. He gave her a nod before turning back to his sister and giving her another wave.

“You okay?” Clarke asked as she made it to the Commander when the Rovers all rolled out toward home.

“I think your brother and I are going to be fast friends,” Lexa lied with a smile. “A nice guy, deep down.”

“Well, we have nothing but time to figure it all out,” Clarke smiled at the idea.

“Exactly.”


End file.
